My earlier above-cited application Ser. No. 921,006 describes a target pigeon whose body part has a generally flat web formed with a central throughgoing hole and having a pair of diametrically opposite ends from each of which extends a respective vane, these vanes being tipped propeller-fashion to each other. The target pigeon also has a cup-shaped witness cap having a substantially circular rim centered on a cap axis and having an axially directed end engageable with the web at the ends thereof and fully exposed arcuate sides or sections diametrically flanking the web. An end plate extends across and closes this rim at the opposite axial end thereof. Means is provided including interengaging formations on the ends of the web and on the rim for releasably securing the body part and witness cap together with the web and cap axis aligned and the one end of the rim bearing on the web ends thereof. This means frees the cap from the ring when the cap is impacted.
The above-described target pigeon has proven extremely popular in sporting use, as its flight trajectory closely resembles that of a live pigeon. Thus it is possible for a target shooter to practice with a system that closely duplicates the conditions of live-bird shooting. The use of a device rather than a live bird eliminates any objections on ethical grounds, while substantially reducing the cost of such target shooting.
Nonetheless several disadvantages have been noted. To date targets have invariably been made of synthetic resin, although it has been suggested to cast them of a light metal such as aluminum or magnesium. Even when made of an extremely durable synthetic resin, such as polycarbonate, eventually the target pigeons wear out and must be replaced. If used in the field parts of such synthetic-resin target pigeons must be collected, as they are non-biodegradable. Even when collected they represent a disposal problem. Another disadvantage is that the cost of synthetic resins is directly related to the cost of the petroleum from which they are made, so that as the cost of petroleum increases inordinately, so does the cost of a synthetic-resin target pigeon.